John "Count" Light
" Wow, straight to the point, huh? I shouldn't have expected anything less from you. Well, scrub that dust off of your shirt. 'Cuz when they're out, we're gonna let it all out! " ~ Count warning Chara on the Genocide Route Summary Count is the 4th Fallen Human resurrected due to a glitch in the Undertale Timeline, who is now given a permanent form with a newly modified SOUL of BRAVERY. Despite not looking like much in his overall appearance, he has shown incredible feats that not even a Superhuman can perform and is estimated to have the power of a Star punching your own face. He often hangs around on the Surface and the Underground. Personality Kind-hearted and often open to conversations, he sure has an itch for giving his brotherly love to people that he builds a connection with. He often shows MERCY, much to the chagrin of his brother-like friend, Nick. Personal Statistics Alignment: Name: John, Count, Johnny Origin: Undertale (formerly), Varytale (now) Gender: Male Age: 18, 300+ chronologically (Has layed dormant for almost that long) Classification: Multiverse Hero | Almighty SOUL of BRAVERY | He who has lost all hope | The Killer | The Judge | The God of all | The God above God Date of Birth: 9/12/20XX (formerly 9/12/17XX) * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: The Light Family House, which coexists in Undertale/Glitchtale/Varytale Weight: 115lbs Height: 5'9" Likes: S.P.A.G.H.E.T.T.I, Messing around with his peers, having a good time out once in a while, getting his daily exercise, reforging any old attacks Dislikes: Being talked down on, Villains in general, his powers getting out of hand, Spiders, Creepy ass bugs Eye Color: Blue (Base), Yellow-ish (Inferno Mode, seen above) Hair Color: Black Hobbies: lAzYnEsS, Videogames, Sleeping in Values: His family, FOOD, his Bed Martial Status: Taken Status: Alive Affiliation: Protector of the Multiverse Previous Affiliation: Timeline Traveller Themes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRLtWePSy9U (Base/FP Base) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpInL6cSe5E (Inferno Mode) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMzdv7CCQCA&t (Full Inferno Mode) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68wk6m05ojw (Hopeless) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJSmc19NSgI (Dark Omen) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0VTEmFfWhA (Ultimate Dark Omen) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3F-j772aO0&t (Heavenly) Combat Statistics Tier: | 4-A to 3-C in Base | Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-B | 2-B | 2-C | 2-B to 2-A | Low 1-C in Heavenly Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (is trained in using multiple weapons like swords and Fire Arms), Martial Arts (trained in multiple Fighting Technics), Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4, and 8 Can age if he wants but doesn't, can survive large explosions and being Stabbed and show to harm, as long as the DT extractor is still around he can consistently come back no matter what) Soul Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, BFR and Portal Creation (can Create portals to travel to different dimensions and can use them to BFR opponents), |-|Inferno Count= |-|Full Inferno= |-|Hopeless= |-|Dark Omen= |-|Ultimate Dark Omen= |-|Heavenly= |-|Resistances= 'Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '''to Galaxy level''' (can create a Solar System with multiple Stars and Large Planets, can Harm Nick who can survive a Black Hole that Destroyed the Galaxy and was unharmed by it) | Universe level+ '(with the help of Nick they were able to create Varytale which is a whole world of its own with its own time, Space and other stuff) | Speed: ''Massively FTL+ (can fly from one end of the Galaxy to the other in only 5 Seconds or less) | Same as Before in FP 'Lifting Strength: ' 'Striking Strength: ' Durability'': ''Galaxy level''' (Could survive a Black Hole that Destroyed the Galaxy and was unharmed by it) | Universe level+ '(can survive hit's from Nick who with his help could create varytale which is a whole world of its own with its own time, Space and other stuff) 'Stamina: '''Very High (can Fight for an incredible Long time without Rest) 'Range: ' 'Standard Equipment: ' 'Intelligence: ' 'Weaknesses: ' '''Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: | Base | FP | Inferno Count | Full Inferno | Hopeless | Dark Omen | Ultimate Dark Omen | Heavenly Note:e